Die Lilienblüte
by Emmelchen
Summary: Oh man, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie benahm sich ja schon fast wie Lavender, wenn diese Ron anschmachtete. Das musste wirklich langsam aufhören. „Tut mir Leid, Professor Snape.", sagte sie möglichst reumütig. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."


Die Lilienblüte

In diesem One-shot werden die Bücher vollkommen ignoriert xD Im Übrigen ist er total kitschig und es geht alles sehr schnell, aber was soll ich machen? Solche Geschichten liebe ich halt. Ich freue mich über jedes Review und bin gespannt was ihr hiervon haltet ;)

„Hermine?"

„Hermine!"

Sie schreckte auf. Verdammt, sie musste endlich eine Möglichkeit finden, diesen Tagträumen Einhalt zu gebieten, langsam merkte ja sogar Ron, dass was los war.

Blinzelnd sah sie sich um. Sie saß im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und alle starrten sie an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie Harry leise.

„Nun ja, wir haben 10 Minuten gebraucht um aus deinen Gedanken zu holen."

Oh man, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie benahm sich ja schon fast wie Lavender, wenn diese Ron anschmachtete. Das musste wirklich langsam aufhören.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor Snape.", sagte sie möglichst reumütig. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das hoffe ich doch, Granger." War die geschnarrte Antwort ihres Professors.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ja, sie war in ihren Professor für Zaubertränke verliebt. Damit wäre sie ja noch zurechtgekommen, wenn er nicht immer so unfreundlich wäre. Andererseits wäre Snape nicht er selbst, wenn er freundlich wäre.

So in ihre Überlegungen vertieft fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass der Professor ihr keine Hauspunkte abgezogen oder ihr eine Strafarbeit verpasst hatte, wie das normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Meine Güte, hatte die Fledermaus heute gute Laune.", sagte Ron beim Mittagessen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Hermine interessiert, sie selbst hatte schließlich durch ihre Träumereien nicht viel von Snapes Verhalten mitbekommen.

„Nun ja, er hat dich mehrmals gefragt, worauf man achten muss, wenn man den Wolfsbanntrank braut, aber du warst so in deine Gedanken vertieft, dass du es gar nicht bemerkt hast. Und trotzdem hat er dir keine Punkte abgezogen und du bist ohne Strafarbeit davongekommen. Was hat dich eigentlich so beschäftigt?"

Hermine errötete. Das war nun wirklich nichts worüber sie mit Ron sprechen wollte, doch sie wusste, dass sie um eine Antwort nicht herum kommen würde.

„Ich habe über mein... na ja mein Liebesleben nachgedacht."

Sie senkte den Kopf, als ihre beiden Freunde in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Du hast was?" prustete Harry.

„Na los, sag schon, wer ist der Glückliche?" verlangte Ron, noch immer kichernd, zu wissen.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an." konstatierte Hermine, die von der Reaktion ihrer Freunde langsam angenervt war.

Vor lauter Überraschung waren Harry und Ron wieder ernst.

„Komm schon, so schlimm kanns doch nicht sein." Versuchte Ron, sie doch noch zu überreden.

„Schlimmer." War Hermines einziger Kommentar, bevor sie aufstand und die beiden verblüfften Jungs in der großen Halle zurückließ.

In den nächsten Tagen wünschte Hermine sich, den beiden nichts gesagt zu haben, denn sie versuchten andauernd herauszubekommen, wer sie denn so sehr faszinierte, dass sie sogar dem Unterricht nicht mehr folgen konnte. Was ein weiteres Problem war, denn immer mehr Lehrern fiel auf, wie abgelenkt sie war.

Nach zwei Wochen, in denen man Hermine des Öfteren laut aus ihren Gedanken hatte holen müssen, war Professor McGonagall es leid und rief sie zu sich.

„Miss Granger, sie waren immer eine meiner besten Schülerinnen und langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um sie. Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit ihnen los?"

Peinlich berührt senkte Hermine ihren Blick.

Leise murmelte sie: „Ich bin verliebt."

„Oh." Dass hatte Gryffindors Hauslehrerin wirklich nicht erwartet. „Nun, ich nehme an, es ist niemand, den sie einfach um ein Date bitten könnten?"

Ein bitteres Auflachen war zu hören „Oh nein, ich kann ihn nicht einfach so um ein Date bitten. Selbst wenn er mich nicht hassen würde, wäre es ein Skandal."

Minerva McGonagall war sich bewusst, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging, aber sie fragte trotzdem nach: „Also ein Slytherin?"

„Oh ja, er ist ein Slytherin." antwortete Hermine. „Und wie er das ist."

„Miss Granger, ich weis es geht mich nichts an, doch diese Person beeinflusst ihre Leistungen dermaßen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und anscheinend gibt es nur einen Weg, dies zu ändern. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass er sich ebenfalls in sie verliebt."

Ein weiteres bitteres Auflachen von Hermine folgte. „Wenn sie wüssten, was sie da gerade gesagt haben, Professor, wären sie zutiefst schockiert."

„Warum?"

Diese ruhig und aus Sorge statt Neugierde gestellte Frage, brachte Hermine dazu die Wahrheit auszusprechen, die selbst ihre besten Freunde nicht kannten.

„Es ist Professor Snape."

Daraufhin musste sich die Verwandlungslehrerin erst einmal wieder fassen.

„Miss Granger! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, aber dazu kann ich nur eines sagen: Wo die Liebe hinfällt..."

Überrascht sah Hermine ihre Hauslehrerin an.

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Ich meine," sagte Professor McGonagall „dass sich nichts von dem ändert, was ich gesagt habe. Sie müssen ihn dazu bringen sich in sie zu verlieben, was allerdings aus mehreren Gründen schwierig werden könnte.

1.: Liebestränke fallen weg. Erzwungene Liebe würde sie auf Dauer nicht glücklich machen und er würde es merken.

2.: Er ist ihr Lehrer.

3.: Er hält sie für neunmalklug und das kann er nun einmal nicht leiden.

4.: Selbst wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer wäre, wäre da immer noch der Altersunterschied.

Aber sie finden bestimmt eine Lösung, Miss Granger, schließlich sind sie nicht umsonst die beste Schülerin, die ich seit Jahren unterrichtet habe."

Mit diesen Worten entließ Professor McGonagall Hermine aus ihrem Büro.

Total verwirrt ging Hermine zurück in den Gryffindorturm, setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin und dachte nach. Und auf einmal hatte sie eine Idee. Sie wusste doch, dass Snape in Lily Evans verliebt gewesen war und Harry hatte ihr von dieser einen Erinnerung auf dem Spielplatz erzählt...

Wenig später hatte sie alles beisammen, was sie brauchte, schließlich brauchte sie nur eine Lilienblüte.

Ja, es war ein einfacher Plan, aber warum sollte er nicht funktionieren?

Sie versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzureden, als sie hinunter in die Kerker ging, um mit Snape zu reden. Schließlich wollte sie wirklich nur das: Ihm etwas zeigen und dann mit ihm reden. Und wenn es nicht klappte, dann war das eben so.

Mit diesen Gedanken stand sie schließlich vor der Tür zu seinem Büro, atmete tief durch und klopfte.

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte gerade die Aufsätze der Drittklässler, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein." Schnarrte er.

Die Tür wurde zaghaft geöffnet und Hermine Granger trat ein. Sofort versteifte er sich. Von allen Schülern, musste ausgerechnet diejenige zu ihm kommen, die er unbedingt aus dem Kopf kriegen wollte. Ja, er dachte oft an sie, aber er wollte es gar nicht, wusste er doch noch zu gut, was es hieß, verliebt zu sein – und die geliebte Person niemals haben zu können.

Leise schloss Hermine die Tür hinter sich. Es kam ihr so vor, als sei ihre ganze Entschlossenheit bei seinem Anblick verpufft. Sicher, er war nicht das, was man schön nennen würde, aber er faszinierte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht zu sehr, Sir. Ich wollte ihnen nur etwas zeigen."

Snape, offenbar neugierig geworden, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine deutete dies als Zeichen fortzufahren, also holte sie ihre rechte Hand hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und streckte sie zu Snape aus. In ihrer Handfläche lag die Lilienblüte, welche sich öffnete und schloss.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Woher nahm Granger nur diese Unverschämtheit ihn an Lily zu erinnern? Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er Hermines leise Stimme:

„Ich weis, was sie mit diesem Bild verbinden. Ich wollte ihnen damit klar machen, dass es vielleicht Zeit für einen Neuanfang ist. Vielleicht kommt das etwas spät, aber es gibt auch andere Frauen auf der Welt. Und..."

„Was „und", Miss Granger?" schnarrte er, noch immer leicht gereizt, doch auch neugierig, was sie noch hatte sagen wollen.

„Nun ja..." sie holte tief Luft und sah ihm in die Augen „wissen sie Sir, ich bin gar nicht so anders als Lily. Ich weis, dass das vielleicht eingebildet klingt, aber ich bin ebenso hübsch, klug und mutig wie sie. Es gibt allerdings einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen ihr und mir."

Hermine traute sich fast nicht weiterzusprechen, doch sie hatte das hier angefangen und würde es nun auch beenden.

„Ich liebe sie, Professor."

Sie beobachtete ihn ganz genau, Seine Augen hatten sich bei ihren letzten Worten leicht geweitet und er schien zu überrascht um noch etwas zu sagen. Sie senkte den Blick.

„Ich wollte nur, dass sie das wissen. Ich werde jetzt gehen, Sir."

Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Merlin nochmal, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Als er noch geglaubt hatte sie hasse ihn, war sein Leben um einiges einfacher gewesen, denn so sehr er es auch hasste nicht mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, wurde es jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie ihn auch liebte, nur noch schlimmer. Schließlich ging es trotzdem nicht. Er war ihr Lehrer und auch noch gute 20 Jahre älter als sie.

Aber alle logischen Überlegungen verbesserten die Situation auch nicht.

Es dauerte ganze zwei Monate, bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, doch auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten gab:

Entweder er lebte so weiter wie vorher und würde zum zweiten Mal einer verlorenen Liebe hinterhertrauern,

oder er würde es eben nicht tun und mit ihr zusammen sein, dieses Mal wäre das zumindest möglich.

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er sein Büro, um erst mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, bevor er mit Hermine reden wollte. Das würde noch eine Herausforderung werden...

So schlimm wie erwartet war es dann doch nicht, anscheinend hatte Dumbledore schon etwas geahnt. Er hatte ihn nur gewarnt, Hermine zu nichts zu zwingen. Als ob er das je tun würde! Doch ihm war klar, dass das eben die Pflicht des Schulleiters war. So begann er zu überlegen, wie er sich bei Hermine für sein langes zögern entschuldigen könnte und wie er ihr seine Liebe gestehen konnte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung entdeckte er dabei eine kitschige Seite an sich. Und so fasste er einen Plan...

Am Abend war alles vorbereitet und er rief Hermine zu sich. Während er auf sie wartete sah er sich noch einmal um:

Ein kleiner runder Tisch mit einer weißen Tischdecke und in der Mitte ein silberner Kerzenständer mit drei roten Kerzen. Alles in allem ein schönes Bild, aber war es auch wirklich angemessen? Und was war, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel?

Auf einmal war ihm schwindelig, doch da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Er wollte gerade hingehen und ihr aufmachen, als alles um ihn herum anfing sich zu drehen. Merlin, warum musste das gerade jetzt kommen?

Endlich war er an der Tür und öffnete. Doch anstatt Hermine zu begrüßen, musste er sich am Türrahmen abstützen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor? Sie sehen nicht gut aus." Hörte er Hermines besorgte Stimme.

„Es geht schon, vielen Dank Miss Granger, aber ich glaube ich rede lieber wann anders mit ihnen." Antwortete er resigniert und zog sich zurück.

Was war nur mit Snape los? Sie machte sich wirklich sorgen um ihn, vor allem, weil er ihr gedankt hatte. Nicht, dass es sie nicht freuen würde, aber das war nicht normal. Sie würde ihn in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde danach fragen.

Doch dazu sollte sie nicht mehr kommen...

As durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ok, das Candle-Light-Dinner konnte er nun vergessen.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf ruhig zu bleiben und versuchte, sich etwas neues zu überlegen.

Aber natürlich! Das war es, einfach, aber wirkungsvoll.

Also organisierte er ein weiteres Mal alles, was er brauchte um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen...

Am frühen Morgen begab er sich auf die Wiese am See um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Als er fertig war, begutachtete er das Herz aus Rosenblüten, welches ihm ziemlich gut gelungen war, wie er fand. Das war auch kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er es zwei Stunden lang perfektioniert. Jetzt musste er nr noch Hermine rufen.

Gesagt, getan, also schickte er einen Patronus zu Hermine. Und jetzt hieß es waten bis sie kam.

Auf einmal spürte er einen Tropfen im Gesicht und sah hoch. Mist, es sah nach einem Gewitter aus. Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Mit einem Mal ging das Schlossportal auf und Hermine trat heraus. Doch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, schlug ein Blitz direkt in der Mitte des Herzens ein.

Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf, das Schicksal meinte es echt nicht gut mit ihm.

„Professor Snape!" hörte er da Hermine besorgt rufen. Er drehte sich um und sah sie auf sich zu rennen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?" Außer Atem blieb sie neben ihm stehen.

„Nein Hermine, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung." Kam es von ihm, allerdings schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Schnell sah er das Mädchen an. Sie wirkte verletzt, doch versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine... Oh Merlin, ich weis doch auch nicht, nichts klappt."

„Was meinen sie damit, Sir?" kam es zaghaft von Hermine.

„Na ja..." murmelte er „gestern Abend, als ich dich zu mir rief, da wollte ich dich eigentlich mit einem Candle-Light-Dinner einladen, doch dann wurde mir schwindelig und musste dich wegschicken. Und jetzt wollte ich dich mit den Rosen überraschen und prompt schlägt ein Blitz darin ein." Er zeigte auf das verkohlte Herz. „Merlin, dabei wollte ich dich doch einfach nur um Verzeihung bitten, weil ich so lange gebraucht habe und dir sagen dass... dass..." seine Stimme brach.

„Was Professor?" Hermine klang merkwürdig. Als wäre ihr die Luft weggeblieben.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich." Bei diesen Worten sah er sie aufmerksam an.

Eine Träne stahl sich in ihren Augenwinkel. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass es stimmte.

„Oh Severus." Ihre Stimme klang erstickt, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn zärtlich küsste...

**the End**


End file.
